This Has to Work
by Periphereia
Summary: Regina believed the Enchanted Forest was gone. She was sure of it. So when she spun the hat all she could think about was somewhere, anywhere that would restrict the wraith's power. She never expected that after all this effort, she'd join the wraith in this other world and die anyway...and just why did that stupid blonde have to get sucked in with her? Pokémon Mystery Dungeon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Another Pokémon and Once Upon a Time crossover. I'm sorry, some ideas just don't want to go away. I do not own Pokémon or Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: This is all** _ **Your**_ **Fault!**

Storybrooke - Night

Fire burned around them, the ethereal cry of hunger churned against her soul. She spun the hat, faster and faster.

Nothing happened.

That could only mean one thing. The Enchanted Forest was gone. Her curse had destroyed the Enchanted Forest, maybe the entire realm - another screech tore through her...she didn't have time to think.

 _'Anyplace, anywhere the wraith could be beaten. This has to work.'_ A hand touched her shoulder, and a spark of power flowed through her fingertips. The wraith was upon her and someone tried to push her aside.

The wraith was pulled into the portal. It worked.

She smiled and nearly shouted her glee. Then she realized she too was being pulled into the portal.

"Regina!" Miss Swan called out in surprise.

It must have been her hand that tried to pull her away from the portal. _'How heroic,'_ she thought sarcastically, as the pull of the vortex finally reeled her in. _'Too bad it's too late...only one thing to say,_ Take care of Henry," she finished in a shout.

Wherever they were going...maybe the magic there would let her kill the wraith. She could only hope.

* * *

? - Night

She awoke to the sound of flowing water and smell of apples. Sweet, familiar apples. Apples and something heavy on top of her. She blinked. "Get off me, rodent," she shoved furiously.

The foxlike creature tumbled off Regina, dropping something with a small clang. "What was that for?" The thing asked in as it woke.

"You can talk?" She asked blandly.

A familiar voice answered. "Of course I can talk, Regina!" The creature snapped, its eyes opening to survey its surroundings. They were on a rather large, flat rock at the bank of a river. "What happened to you?" Its eyes trained on her own.

"How do you - Miss Swan?"

The quadruped nodded. She tried to stand, but quickly fell over. "Did that portal turn me into a cat or something?" She mumbled. The clothes they were wearing were gone, the fox-thing could feel a few accessories, Graham's shoe lace, her keychain-necklace, but no fabric.

Whatever had pulled her in had better not have killed her favorite jacket.

"Not quite," Regina drawled. "Why are you even here?"

"I fell," Emma spoke candidly. "I was right next to you, you know?"

Regina hummed, not really believing Emma Swan was playing anything other than little miss Savior.

"That magic vortex might have changed me," Emma began, "but it changed you too. You look like a little kid in a white onesie with a green haired bowl-cut."

"Well," Regina snapped, " _you_ look like a little blonde, fluff-ball rat."

"You don't have to be so insulting," Emma huffed. "Where are we anyway?"

"How should I know?" Regina retorted. "As far as I'm concerned, this is all _your_ fault."

Emma blinked. "My fault?" She asked finally standing on four legs. "How could this possibly have been _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't distracted me, the portal wouldn't have sucked us in," Regina snapped, standing as best she could. Looking at herself, she wondered if Emma's assessment of her new form was accurate.

"One, it's completely unfair that you can stand," Emma grumbled, much to her co-parent's amusement, "and two, this is not my fault."

"Of course this is your fault," she barked. "You and your mother, both the same. If you aren't causing trouble for me, you wouldn't be happy!"

"That's not fair!" The fluff-ball cried.

"Why are you still here?" Regina snapped.

Emma Swan's eyes adopted that _heroic_ gleam. "I promised Henry I'd protect you."

A very male, and rather hollow laugh echoed through the orchard. "I'm here for you, _Regina_."

Regina's eyes widened, not that anyone could really tell.

"If we have to blame someone," the Savior commented as they gazed at the shifting form of the former wraith, "we should probably blame Gold. I know I do."

Without further preamble, Emma shot forward, only to fall through the wraith as it shifted from ghost to ghost. She shook her head and got back up, thankful she had lunged at towards the forest and not the water.

"Why don't you do something _useful_ , Miss Swan," the Evil Queen commanded.

Emma huffed. "And just what do you expect me to do? Shoot it?" As soon as the words left her mouth, a dark purple ball of ghost energy shot forward and slammed into the wraith. It screamed, but continued towards Regina.

Instinctively, the Evil Queen teleported away, only this time it felt...different. Another purple thing shot out from Emma's mouth, once again hitting the wraith ignoring the little rodent. Typical.

"Since when do you have magic?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" The fluff-ball shouted. "It's just instinct."

Regina hissed, "How do you not know?" She called forth a fireball, only for it not to work. Incised she tried again, only this time with more anger.

Her fireball hit the wraith dead on, and pushed him back enough for her to teleport to the Savior's side. They continued to barrage the shifting wraith with their attacks. Slowly pushing it towards the river. A small tack-tack-tack caught Emma's ear.

"Regina!" She called. "The medallion!" Emma tried to point, but she forgot about her fingerless state.

"What?" Regina asked, firing another attack. "Where?" Her attack went wide, flying over the medallion. The force behind its movements swept up the medallion's chain and swept it off the edge.

Emma ran towards it, knowing the wraith would ignore her. She pounced, uncaring if she'd be marked or not, but missed as the last link pulled the medallion into the river and downstream.

The sky grew brighter; the clouds took on a dusty pink glow. Dawn seemed eminent, and the wraith seemed to recognize that. It turned to flee, and shouted...something that made Regina shudder.

Once it was gone, Regina rounded on the little fox. "You lost the medallion!" Her hands flew up, probably to fling her somewhere, but nothing happened. "This...this is all _your fault_!"

"Is that your catchphrase for the day?" Emma snapped. "It was your fireball that pushed it over."

"You distracted me," Regina insisted.

They continued to bicker, until a small cough interrupted them.

"What?" Regina turned to the new figure with a frown.

A shivering orange triangle stood before them. "Your fighting is disturbing the other Pokémon in Apple Woods."

"Pokémon?" Emma asked. "That sounds familiar..."

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, if anyone has a problem with me, I'll just throw a fireball at them." She demonstrated smugly.

"Wow! I've never seen a ralts use fire like that before," it gushed happily.

Regina preened. "Well, we need to get going anyway. Miss Swan, go find the medallion."

Emma's tail betrayed her annoyance. The triangle, however, spoke up. "Why are you calling her Miss Swanna? She's an eevee, not a swanna. That's like calling me a swinub when I'm obviously a snorunt."

"Be silent," Regina snapped. Her attempted intimidation brought a snicker to the eevee's lips and a coo from snorunt.

"Uh, Snorunt?" Emma began. "Where does this river lead?"

"Oh, yes," Snorunt hummed. "This river winds through Oran Forest and leads to Waterfall Cave. Did you lose something around the river?"

Emma nodded, "It's kind of important."

Snorunt crossed its arms and adopted a thoughtful look. "Are you explorers then?"

If Regina's eyes were visible, their twitching would have a good portion of Storybrooke running for their lives. "We're wasting time."

"If you aren't explorers, well...Waterfall Cave is a Mystery Dungeon, you'd need explorer badges to get out." The snorunt was met with blank faces, though it was hard to tell with the ralts. "I'll explain while I take you there then."

* * *

Storybrooke - Night

They clung together, a sobbing mess. Emma had vanished...Regina too, but Emma. They had what? Two seconds to be a family? She was gone, again. It hurt so much.

"Snow," he spoke solemnly. "We need to get Henry."

That only hurt her more. "Oh, god! _Henry_ ," she cried. "How do I _tell_ him?"

They were supposed to be heroes. They were supposed to succeed. How did they tell their grandson they failed?

* * *

Apple Woods - Late Morning

Regina tired quickly. She slapped something on the new eevee's forehead and sat under an apple tree. Stubbornly, she told the other two, "I'll teleport to you when you get there."

Emma huffed. "And just how are you going to tell when we get there?"

"I'll know, now shoo," she replied.

With them gone, Regina turned to the tree. She examined it like the expert she had become, and happily snagged an apple to sample. The crisp crunch of the ruby fleshed apple was a welcome sound, and the sweet taste reminded her of home.

Briefly, she thought of Henry, alone with Snow White and her Prince Charming. Alone with _Rumpelstiltskin_. The imp still wanted revenge, there was no doubt he'd want to hurt her as much as possible until she died. For once in her life, she actually hoped her most hated enemy would succeed at something. Because god help the little brat if she let the imp harm her son.

Hopefully, she'd see Henry soon.

Tears dripped slowly from her eyes. Unbidden and unwelcome. They wouldn't stop. Anger welled and she tossed the half-eaten apple away. Obviously this was a bad tree, to produce such an apple, she'd find a better one.

* * *

Waterfall Cave - Evening

Emma was feeling rather proud of herself. She had gotten a good amount of information out of the snorunt, enough that she could probably bluff her way through life with just about everyone else.

And she had finally remembered where she had heard about Pokémon before.

It was a bit odd that the creatures existed in a real world, crazy even. First fairytales now cartoons? Did Harry Potter exist too?

God she hoped not. There were enough evil villains running around Storybrooke, thank you very much.

Still, living a cartoon - video game or whatever, Henry would love that...she missed the kid...Regina probably did too.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could worry about getting home later, for now she was on the job. Get in, get out, and find a way to save Regina's ass. After that, they'd find a way back to Henry. Emma nodded; there was no doubt in her mind they'd find a way home.

"Here we are, Waterfall Cave," Snorunt announced cheerfully.

She blinked away her daze. "What now?"

"Your friend should show up soon," the ice-type hummed. "We'll just wait."

"Right," she sighed. Emma only hoped the dungeon would keep the wraith at bay, night was nearing soon. Surprisingly, she didn't feel tired at all.

* * *

Apple Woods - Evening

Regina sighed as she felt the tracker tag on the fluff-ball still for more than ten minutes. They must be waiting for her. She eyed the apple tree she sat under with a wan smile, it was young, but produced the perfect taste. What harm could it do to tag the tree?

With that done, she teleported to Emma's side.

"Finally," the Savior hissed. "What took you so long?"

Regina smiled pleasantly. "I wanted to make sure you weren't just resting."

The snorunt smiled, "You two are such great partners! It's so great how you worry about each other."

Emma snorted at that thought. "Let's just go already." They entered the cave, and instantly her eevee nose told her something was off. At the entrance, she had smelled the waterfall close by. Now, it was nine floors down? "Did the cave just change?" She asked.

Snorunt nodded. "All Mystery Dungeons are like that. They'll change every time you enter. Local Pokémon sometimes get caught in the dungeons when they form. Usually they're are angry because of that, and will attack foreign Pokémon." Then out of the blue it twirled to face them. "By the way, I didn't mention it earlier, but you can just call me Sno!"

Regina blanched. "No," she stated flatly.

"Ah, close. It's _S_ no, with an s," Snorunt responded.

"I mean, I refuse to call you that!" She snapped.

Emma shrugged. "We'll stick with Snorunt."

It pouted. "Fine." They walked through the maze-like cave, scouring room after room for 'stairs.' They made it three floors before Snorunt stopped. "Enemy ahead. Be careful," it hummed.

Regina rolled her eyes, it just made her feel better. She conjured a fireball and sent it off. The fire first creature, a blue, bug-like thing. She smirked, the battle was just getting started.

* * *

Enchanted Forest - Night

She felt it. As if it were a breeze sifting through her hair. Somewhere in the distance, the spell had broken, truly broken. Oh and her girl, her beautiful Queen, she would need her mother.

A smiled curled against her lips. It was all coming together. Now, all she needed was an incentive for Regina to meet with her. To forgive her.

She stared at her heart, maybe putting it back would help? No. She'd find something else.

Cora's lips thinned. What could possibly -

A laugh caught her attention. The prince and the warrior had returned with the prince's true love, how quaint. She sneered at the happy faces and - wait...

"Happy?" She whispered. Her mind brought up a plan long forgotten, bring Regina her true love. Make her daughter happy. And Cora knew where he was, he, a widower, and his son, motherless, the perfect time for her girl.

Kidnap the boy and make the father fetch the compass alongside Hook. Oh yes, it would work just fine. She couldn't wait to reunite with her daughter.

* * *

Waterfall Cave - Night

Regina's fire didn't do much damage, it frustrated her that the fire and the little tags were the only bits of magic she could use. It would take her some time to realize the portal had traded her dark magic for "fairy" magic, but right now she just wanted the creatures to stop attacking her!

Her eyes glowed and suddenly the water guns stopped. Apparently Regina knew disable.

The ralts looked to the others. Snorunt threw about ice and snow, icy wind if she remembered correctly. Miss Swan on the other hand, seemed content just to fight like a common dog. No refinement, no finesse, some _princess_.

"Use your magic, Miss Swan," Regina scolded. "Your fighting should not be so...undignified."

Emma grunted. Her way was more fun...yeah, not saying that. "They don't mob me as much this way," she responded truthfully.

Snorunt smiled. "The mob's thinning out! We'll be done soon enough."

Sighing, the eevee started throwing shadow balls. The things she did for Henry...

* * *

Enchanted Forest - Midnight

"Kidnap a _child_?" Captain Hook snarled. "What sort of low bred cur do you think I am? I do not harm children." Not when he experienced three hundred years seeing that bloody demon destroy child after child.

"Oh, no. I don't want you to harm him," Cora smiled. "I simply need him for a bit of leverage. His father is the one I want."

That pleased Hook even less. " _Why_?"

The witch thought about not answering, her reasons were her own, but perhaps he'd be amenable if she explained. "I simply remembered the man, Raven? No...oh yes, _Robin_. Robin is supposedly Regina's true love. Love is a weakness, my dear Captain. I can use him to make myself repentant in Regina's eyes."

He looked at her, eyes narrowed, evaluating every word. "No matter what I choose...you'll abscond with him anyway," he deduced evenly. "If I agree to help, no harm may come to the boy, and both will keep their hearts intact." It was a gamble, but he couldn't take magic ruining the lives of a man and his boy. It hit a bit too close to home.

"Fine," Cora smiled. "I won't harm them, but I want them here. Tonight." She turned away, eyes glittering. "Oh and Hook, don't you dare fail me."

Grumbling, he slipped out of the clearing in search of the one place he had long avoided, the Dark One's castle.

* * *

Storybrooke - Midnight

Henry peered down, staring at the pages. He wished they would change, show him his moms. They were alive, and safe. They had to be.

The wraith wouldn't get Regina. Emma promised she'd protect his mom. Emma was the Savior! She'd be okay.

And they'd come back...

So why was he still crying?

* * *

Waterfall Cave Floor B9 - Dawn

Snorunt was supposedly gathering water, but Emma expected it was just giving them space. They were exhausted, Emma more than Regina, but at least they got the medallion back. According to the sunrise, they had spent the night wandering the dungeon. The whole night, and not even a sight of the wraith.

Regina had noticed it too. Her next words however surprised the eevee. "Are you tired, Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "A little...and you could just call me Emma."

Regina hummed, but didn't respond.

"The wraith couldn't get us in the dungeon," Emma noted. "We could go into them before dark and try to find some way home."

The ralts nodded. "We could..." She shifted uncomfortably. "We could always mark the Runt."

Emma frowned. "We're not marking any innocents," she insisted. "If you really can't stand the idea of having the mark on you...mark me. I'll deal with it alone."

She'd protect Regina for Henry, but she wasn't going to pretend Regina wasn't the Evil Queen. If she was going to protect Regina, she would have to protect innocents _from_ Regina.

"No," the ralts spoke in a strange voice. "I'll live with it...for Henry." She swung the chain over her shoulder and let the medallion fall to her waist. It felt a bit odd, but it looked no stranger than if she wore a purse.

Emma nodded. "We'll find our way back," she told the psychic.

For once, Regina looked vulnerable, as if she had been waiting for someone to just tell her it would all be okay.

"How do you know?" She whispered. "Maybe this is my punishment."

"Atonement, maybe," Emma agreed, "but I know because I'm not _ever_ giving up. Magic brought us here, magic will take us home." Her words, though they sounded hopeful, were filled with determination and stubbornness.

Maybe one day Emma could hope and dream, but today...

Today was about _making due_. Take what you can, and keep going. Stop for nothing short of death. _Survive_ until you can _live_.

"Anyway," she continued. "We should find someplace to get some rest."

Regina nodded. "Snorunt, where's the nearest inn?"

"What's an inn? Is that like a guild hall or something?" Snorunt laughed nervously. "Well, it's probably in Treasure Town. There's lots of stuff in Treasure Town. My badge can get us there quickly!"

"That's nice," Regina patronized.

"Oh! And we should definitely get you two signed up as a team!" Snorunt continued obliviously. "I bet you'll be so great you'll get to meet all the legendaries! It was my dream to find Palkia...oh! You must be tired."

It reached into its bag and pulled out its explorer badge. A touch of Aura added in and the three were enveloped in a beam of light. In an instant, they disappeared from the cave.

* * *

 **A/N: Time moves faster in the Pokémon World. Also, some team name ideas would be nice...I lack good team names.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Treasure Town**

Treasure Town - Morning

There was a busy sound that echoed through the streets of Treasure Town. Cheerful hellos and merry waves greeted shop owners and their customers. It felt like a mall...no...

Open stalls displaying the day's wares, sellers and business owners catering directly to their customers and clients, the un-rushed bustle of the crowd - all of it reminding her of the few times she went to the farmer's market with...well, probably one of her nicer families.

The good memories were harder to remember.

Snorunt introduced them to the stalls, it let them know their function and whether or not their owner/seller/manager was in town. Regina scoffed at the little "tour," but Emma filed every tidbit into her memory, tangents and all.

They had zigzagged through the town, skipping over the odd chameleon looking stand. Apparently Snorunt had done that intentionally, because the three now stood in front of the open shop looking at accessories.

"This is a waste of time," Regina sighed as the ice-type perused the scarves and ribbons.

Snorunt simply smiled. "You're so sweet, but really, I insist on getting you started off properly!" It cheered. "Teams usually get a kit before they register at a guild. I'm sure I can get you qualified as a trained team!"

Regina sighed. "Why does the triangle insist on ignoring everything we say?" Emma shrugged, earning a rather concerned look from Regina. "Aren't you tired?"

"I guess," she responded. Emma was so tired that she wasn't, she had gotten so little sleep and too much adrenaline these past few days that her body had decided that sleep was a danger. So sleep would not be coming anytime soon. "I'll be okay."

Shooting Emma a look of dubious disbelief, Regina let it go...sort of. "Well, _I'm_ tired, so I'd like to find a place to sleep."

Snorunt blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I just..." It sighed and handed them a dark blue scarf and a red bandana. "I got these for you."

Regina huffed, throwing the scarf around her neck. "There can we go now?"

Emma allowed the ice-type to tie the red cloth around her neck, instructing Snorunt to leave the knot on the front. It covered the upper half of her body like a little cape. _'Quite fitting for a "hero,"'_ she thought. _'Henry would love this.'_

"Yes!" Snorunt beamed. "This way."

It lead them to a cliff, earning an exasperated look from Regina. "This is the place we're going to sleep?"

Ignoring the indignation, Snorunt led them down some stairs and into an open cave sparsely filled with furniture. "Welcome to Sharpedo Bluff! It's not much, but I inherited this from my Team's old leaders. They're retired now, but we still use this place sometimes. Rest here, I need to go back to the market."

The ralts sneered at the hay-beds. "Really? This is disgusting."

"It's a _bed_ , Regina," Emma mumbled as she crawled onto a pile of fresh hay. "Just get some rest." Though the light of day filtered into the cave just fine, the cave shaded them perfectly from direct sunlight. Finally feeling safe, the eevee fell asleep in seconds.

Still complaining, Regina followed the Savior's example. Much to her chagrin, she was out as soon as her head met the hay. Her last thoughts were of Henry, and how happy he'd be when they got back home.

* * *

Sharpedo Bluff - Noon

Emma woke several hours later to the sun breaching the Sharpedo's eyes. Emma stretched with a yawn. "What time is it?" She asked absentmindedly. She turned to the still sleeping Regina, and barely swallowed the surprise. _'Right, we're Pok_ _é_ _mon right now,'_ she reminded herself. _'Got to get used to that.'_

She shook herself on instinct, and stalked over to the pool. The water looked and smelled clean, so she did her best to grab a cup. Luckily, the utensils had been made with eevees in mind. The water tasted lovely, but rest time was over...she should probably wake Regina.

The only question was how to wake the ralts without getting a fireball to the face.

To Emma's relief, the psychic-type pushed herself off the bed. She adjusted her scarf and shuffled over to the water pool. "Is that _clean_?" Regina sniffed.

"It is to my nose," Emma replied.

Regina accepted that, and swiped a cup for herself. "I miss coffee."

The eevee blinked. "Right," she spoke unsurely. "We should go find Snorunt."

Regina nodded, and motioned for Emma to lead the way.

* * *

Treasure Town - Afternoon

They found Snorunt in front of Duskull bank, having an animated, yet one-sided conversation. To Duskull's credit, he did seem to be following along. "Is that them?" He asked in a dry, wispy voice.

Snorunt turned around and nodded. "That's them."

Regina smiled sweetly. "Are you talking about us?" She asked, her voice dripping in venomous sweetness.

"That's right! I set up an account for you! Here and at Kangaskhan's Storage," Snorunt cheered. "I was also thinking about getting you a plot of land. Come on!"

Emma carefully avoided the exasperated look Regina shot her way. Visible eyes or not, the foxlike Pokémon could just _tell_ it was there. Huh...did she forget to tell Regina they were forming an exploration team? It seemed kind of obvious...

"Miss Swan," she began in that same, venomously sweet tone, "what is going on?"

"Remember when you stopped for that three hour break?" Emma asked. "Well...I sort of asked about the exploring stuff...it makes sense to start one, seeing as we need to find a way home."

They followed Snorunt out of Treasure Town, past an impressive staircase and down a sectioned off hole. "Welcome to Spinda's Café," Snorunt announced. "Here you'll find many Pokémon resting from their explorations. If you have a hard job, the Pokémon here might be able to give you some good hints!"

It lead them to a counter manned by two blue blobs. "This is Wynaut and Wobbuffet," the Snorunt explained. "They run the recycle shop, buuuuut they also have a nice plot of land for sale."

"Not for sale," Wynaut corrected. "It's a lottery prize." The smaller blob seemed rather proud.

"Waaabuffet!"

Their guide seemed to deflate. "But Wynaut, last week -"

"The recycle shop does lottery," Wynaut nodded. "It's fairer that way."

Snorunt promised to be "right back," and rushed out of the café.

Regina huffed. "We don't need it," she groused. "I thought we were trying to find a way home."

"We are," Emma insisted. "But that will take time, we need a place to stay and research."

They weren't being quiet, so naturally their plight spread throughout the café. Some slipped off, others simply watched in amusement. Though Pokémon knew evolution stage did not denote age, Emma and Regina looked like a couple of bickering kids. Adorable, bickering kids that needed a home.

Snorunt rushed back in holding a vast collection of items and many, many apples. "Here! Prism tickets please!" Snorunt cried determinately.

Wynaut counted the items and passed them the tickets, twelve in all. "Would you like to cash them in?"

For the first time since Emma met the friendly Pokémon, Snorunt spoke in a frustrated tone. "Yes," it hissed. "I'd like to cash them in."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Snorunt sat down at a table, depressed. "I'm sorry, last week he said he was looking to _sell_ it."

Emma sighed. "It's fine, we'll just..."

"Congratulations!" Wynaut's voice rang out. "You've won our special prize. Which one would you like to pick?"

"The land plot," a soft, commanding voice announced.

Regina huffed at the waste of time, and Emma slunk deeper into her seat. Snorunt, however, turned to the Recycle Shop desk. "Master Wigglytuff!"

"Hiya there Sno," Wigglytuff greeted. "Someone told me you're looking to get this land for some friends! Wigglytuff always knows the answer. YOOM-TAH!"

"You're the best, Master Wigglytuff!"

Emma lifted her head. "Snorunt?"

Wigglytuff's eyes widened as he spotted Emma, but his surprise quickly slipped into understanding. Snorunt ran up to the eevee with a happy smile. "Master Wigglytuff got the deed! I'm sure he'll give you a good deal for it," Snorunt spoke happily. "By the way, this is Miss Emma and Miss Regina."

Wigglytuff nodded. "I'll give it to you for..." He pouted as he thought of a fair price. Instantly his mind went to one thing... "A bag full of Perfect Apples!" Wigglytuff drooled at the thought.

Regina's head snapped up. Perfect Apples? How did they tell what apples were perfect? "May we have a sample?" She asked seriously. "I'm ashamed to admit I have never seen a Perfect Apple."

The overly dramatic gasp that fell from the guild master's lips caused many patrons to snicker. "Never?" He asked. Foraging through a bag that appeared out of nowhere.

Regina shook her head. "Never."

To her astonishment, Wigglytuff took off in a run, scrambling up the stairs yelling "Chaaatooooooot!" At the top of his lungs. Minutes later, he returned, and pantingly presented a Perfect Apple to the ralts.

Regina looked the apple over with a critical eye. The apple was larger than the ones she sampled in the small orchard she rested in yesterday. It weighed a bit heavier than it looked, suggesting a high water or sugar content. Regina smiled. "I see, this is an amazing apple." She took in a sweet, luscious aroma that exuded perfection. Oh yes, this would be unmistakable.

Emma on the other hand simply stated, "I don't get it, it's just an apple."

"Just a - this is more than just an apple!" Wigglytuff cried. "It's the most beautiful and tasty apple ever!"

Regina nodded in excitement. "The difference in quality is quite evident."

"Well, sorry if I don't know how to judge an apple. I just eat them," Emma shot back. Many café patrons, even the owner, Spinda quietly echoed Emma's statement.

Wigglytuff however, pouted.

"It's alright, _I_ can tell the difference. I'll have your apples to you in a moment," Regina said kindly. With that, she teleported away...still holding the Perfect Apple Wigglytuff had given her.

Emma blinked. "Snorunt, didn't you say you needed an Explorer Badge to get through a dungeon?" She asked.

Snorunt nodded. "Yeah, but you and Miss Regina are Apple Woods natives! That Mystery Dungeon shouldn't affect you much at all!"

"So to us it's a normal place?" Emma clarified.

Most of the clientele nodded. There were others who muttered their confusion, and Emma was glad she didn't ask a completely useless question. It would be so much harder to get information if they all thought she was an idiot.

"Speaking of badges..." Snorunt turned to Wigglytuff.

At that moment, Regina teleported back to the shop, grabbed Emma by her tail and teleported back out.

Wigglytuff sighed fondly. "This Emma reminds you of Holly, doesn't she?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, a little," Snorunt replied. "Miss Holly would want me to help them."

* * *

Apple Woods - Afternoon

Regina appeared at the base of an apple tree, thrusting a bag at her eevee partner. "Here, go find some apples. I refuse to do all the work."

Grumbling, Emma asked, "And just how am I supposed to pick apples from the trees?"

"Apples do _fall_ , Miss Swan," she replied blandly. "Just find some. I'll identify them later." Regina shooed her away, and teleported herself up into the tree.

Emma simply frowned and walked away.

She had trouble figuring how to pick up apples without biting them. She tried the sensible thing, putting her forepaws on either side of the fruit and moving it from the floor to her bag. This method worked well enough, but it was rather slow.

"That's strange..." Emma mumbled, eyeing the wonder bag. "I could have sworn this thing could fit four apples at most." She peered into the bag, four apples sat comfortably in her pouch, with enough room for another apple. Shrugging (as best she could), Emma swung the bag back over her shoulder and put her new nose to work.

She found her fifth apple, her last! Only...

"What the...how is there still space?"

* * *

Apple Woods - Late Afternoon

Emma returned to Regina's clearing and found the ralts sorting her harvest. "Well, it took you a while," Regina sneered.

"Unlike some people, I have to walk," Emma shot back. She swung her wonder bag off her back and set it before Regina. "I managed to get sixteen."

"Really?" Regina blinked. "It looks like the most it would hold is three."

Emma shrugged. "I'm not going to question it."

With a huff, the ralts snatched Emma's bag and sorted through the apples. Whether by scent or by luck, Emma had gathered six Perfect Apples. "Not bad, Blondie," Regina admitted.

Emma sighed. "Seriously? Regina, just call me Emma."

Beneath her green bowl-cut, her eyes flashed in uncertainty. She knew Henry would never forgive either of them if they left the other behind, but getting along? Calling the Savior by her _name_?

Not happening. Nope. As soon as she got back to Henry...well she'd just be the Evil Queen again. If they developed any sort of friendship and god forbid Regina got _attached_? Hah! Snow White would crush that bond just to hurt her.

"Don't push your luck, Miss Swan," Regina snapped, returning to her apples. "I think we have enough for that pink marshmallow -"

"Wigglytuff," Emma corrected.

Regina deadpanned, "I refuse to say something so ridiculous." She sorted the rest of Emma's apples, and filled the wonder bag with the Perfect Apples. "Well, looks like we have enough, let's go."

She snagged Emma's tail once more and teleported away.

* * *

Spinda's Café - Late Afternoon

"Ow! Regina!" Emma snapped as the materialized in the café. "Stop grabbing my tail. It's sensitive." She sat down to groom the rumpled patches with her forepaws.

"Miss Emma! Miss Regina!" Snorunt cheered. "That was really fast!"

Regina crossed her arms and simply turned to Emma. She would never admit it, but the little Savior was surprisingly diplomatic. Perhaps she had missed this side of her town's sheriff due to their spat over her - their - son.

But the niceness, friendliness Emma Swan shared with these strangers...It all paled in comparison in how she treated Henry or Snow White.

A false front, an effective one, bereft of that abrasive protectiveness - of her family, and her heart. To strangers she seemed open and agreeable. To everyone else...

Maybe little Miss Savior didn't have such a perfect life after all.

* * *

? - Late Afternoon

The pink marshmallow walked them to their new home, a dingy little hut surrounded by a lush grassland. The borders of their plot were surrounded by trees, a thick forest not unlike that of Storybrooke. A small, but swift flowing river cut through the north eastern quarter, meandering through their property to form a small inlet before sinking into the ground and rushing out of the cliff that set their western border.

For all its charm and fantastic views, Regina couldn't help but focus on the dingy blight that sat before her.

Emma was already inside the hut, exploring the rather large house and finding that the place had underground rooms with many a cliff-side windows. Snorunt had accompanied her, leaving Regina with the marshmallow and paperwork.

The ralts huffed. "What a quaint little hovel," she sneered.

"Is that what you'll call it? Little Hovel?" Wigglytuff asked as he processed the paperwork.

Regina, her attention still on the hut shrugged. "Nothing else seems appropriate," she replied flippantly.

Wigglytuff nodded, and Emma would _never_ forgive Regina for naming their new home "Little Hovel."

Not ever.

* * *

Little Hovel - Evening

After Emma's failure to change their home's name - who knew Pokémon World paperwork was near instantaneous? - the eevee gave Regina a tour.

"Whoever built this place was a genius," Emma explained. "They took the river from outside and diverted it in here..."

The water fell into a small pool of water, rushing in and out in an expertly controlled manner. It was a lovely water feature that would always supply them fresh water...especially with the natural filter that came from the earth.

Regina hummed appreciatively and decided that the hovel wasn't too bad. "I'm surprised this place is so big," she admitted, "but it _needs_ a makeover, badly."

"Sure, why not?" Emma agreed. If decorating their temporary base would distract Regina and curb her bitter negativity, well Emma was all for it. Less distractions meant she could go out and gather information...

And Emma wasn't quite sure if Regina would be helpful in that area.

"Well, let's get back to Wigglytuff," Emma suggested. "It's getting late and we need to be in a dungeon soon."

Regina nodded absentmindedly and followed the eevee, her mind cataloging everything they'd need to make this place livable. They wouldn't stay for very long, but Regina refused to live on barren dirt and straw.

"So Sno told me you two want to be explorers!" Wigglytuff cheered. "Do ya?"

Emma nodded.

"They're really good Master Wigglytuff!" Snorunt added in. "I don't think they need any training."

The pink guild master hummed contemplatively. "Alright! Have you decided on a team name?"

A smirk graced her lips and a smug, knowing aura wrapped around them.

"I have the perfect name," Regina spoke pleasantly.

Emma tilted her head. "You do?"

There was the briefest flash of dark brown peaking behind the ralts' green helm. "Oh, yes."

"Well?" Emma prompted.

Regina answered with a self-satisfied grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Nocturne**

Little Hovel - Evening

"Nocturne?" Emma asked as Snorunt and Wigglytuff went back to Treasure Town.

Regina's voice curled with superiority. "It's reflective of the night. It's perfect."

Emma huffed. "It sounds villainy," she pointed out. "And...it's too much Harry Potter..."

"Do you know anything about the classics?" Regina snapped. "A nocturne is a musical composition that evokes feelings of the night. It lends itself more towards romanticism than villainy." She smiled wistfully. "If not Nocturne, I would have chosen Aubade."

Emma tilted her head, "O-bad?" She snorted. "Regina, I don't think I'm letting you name anything else...ever."

"Au _bade_ ," she corrected, turning away from the eevee. "Again, it is a musical reference, this time to the dawn. Miss Swan, you really should put some effort towards the classics."

"Well sorry for having to living in the real world for twenty-eight years," she drawled. "Some of us were too busy surviving foster care to learn about classical music."

Regina fell silent, knowing she should at least _try_ to feel regret for her curse. "I'd apologize," she started, "but I'm not sorry." No, she'd never regret her actions. Without everything...without everything, she would have never have found Henry.

And Henry was her world.

Emma blinked. "O-kay?" To be honest, she had no idea why Regina should be sorry...it's not like the Evil Queen had any say in how she was raised. Besides, she was quite happy being herself, thank you very much. The whole _princess_ thing freaked her out. She simply shrugged. "We should probably find a dungeon," she muttered against the silence.

"Fine," Regina agreed snidely, "let's go."

* * *

Brine Cave - Dusk

She sneered at the dripping maw of the stupid cave. It was filthy and stank of salty, musty _moss_. Water dripped from the stalactites with rhythmic purpose, and she did not want to go in.

The last touch of sunlight brushed the horizon, and the hero-princess kept shooting her those sickeningly cute, pleading looks. She had standards, and that cave...Regina refused to go in it. Wasn't one dark, waterlogged cave enough?

"We don't have all day, Regina," her companion huffed.

She opened her mouth to retort, only for a familiar scream to fill the sky.

A hollow chill poured into her soul.

Fear clawed at her heart, sinking its cold teeth into her pounding blood. It crawled beneath her skin and churned. Images skittered across her eyes, echoes of pain seared cooly against her finger tips.

Something brushed against her back and forced her forward.

The chill expanded, and she hated it. This wasn't her. This fear _wasn't hers_.

But it howled inside her, crawling slowly down her spine. It froze her in place. _'Don't move,'_ it pleaded. _'If you move, it will find you.'_

But something forced her forwards.

Panic rumbled in her ears, as her heart pulsed. She wanted away. She needed it to stop.

A gentle pressure set her forwards, encouraging her kindly. Emma's tail. It gave her strength. Her hand curled around it.

Moments passed, and the panic and fear sloshed about. Another soul wrecking screech flooded her senses. She needed it to stop.

The path swirled around her, and the fear snapped away.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips. Safety and salty air wrapped around her, and she sighed with relief. "The wraith put fear inside me," she whispered, letting go of her co-parent's tail as if the contact burned.

Then realization clicked, and the knowledge incised her with a sharp, crackling fury. "That insolent wraith! No one messes with me and gets away with it," she hissed.

Emma sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Brine Cave - Midnight

While Regina set fire to yet another Pokémon, Emma decided to make camp. They had been awake for nearly two - no three days, and the short nap in Snorunt's home did _not_ count. Sleep was necessary, but sleeping during they day left too few hours for research.

Still, her companion was a picky one, and refused to sleep in a cave...

"How about here?" Emma asked, looking at a welcoming bed of moss. "It's soft and -"

"Really? Miss Swan, have you _no_ dignity?" She sniffed. "I refuse!"

Emma sighed. "Look, either you sleep here or you go explore on your own. I'm tired, and I'd like to be able to go meet people tomorrow."

The ralts shrugged. "Why? How could anyone in that little _'town'_ possibly be of use?"

"Really?" She padded to the moss and sank into it with a yawn. "They're explorers. They're bound to know something about how to get us home."

Disinterest and distain rolled off the feeling Pokémon in waves. "Fine, rest. _I'm_ going to be productive. I'll find you in the morning." She slapped Emma's forehead with another marker and sauntered off, mumbling little epithets of disgust and anger at both the cave and the wraith.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin's Castle - Early Morning

His laughter eased the mundane tension that followed the camp. The had lived without purpose for twenty-eight years, and the only one who seemed not to notice the passage of time was little Roland.

While the citizens of Storybrooke had the cursed pleasure of losing years and years of their lives to new, hazy memories, those of the Enchanted Forest remembered every moment with tepid, tired anticipation. The adults languished, but the children failed to notice.

Their lack of maturity graced them with a day to day simplicity. Memories blended together, an their importance lost.

But innocence remained, and that was a glorious light that kept the Merry Men _alive_.

That being said, the perpetual four year old should not have been up this early...what's more, his father should not have to be up this early. At least not to chase his curious imp across the castle.

The boy gasped with cherubic laughter as he rounded corner after corner. His feet had long memorized the twisting, magic corridors. With a sharp, happy shriek, Roland lost his panting father to a time-release passageway. He'd have a whole ten minutes to hide!

Long ago, before he really remembered stuff, Roland had been scared of these walls. Even without being sensitive to magic, Roland could feel the power seeped into each stone that lined the castle. Now, the inert pulse was a comfort.

And the secret halls were _his_.

Giggling, he entered a study, creeping along the moonlit shadows.

His brown eyes froze in awe as a tall man in a long, black coat appeared before him. The man seemed to shed the shadows as if they were a second skin, his sharp, blue eyes dancing in the starlight.

"Hello there lad," he greeted warmly. "Mind telling me where I am? I seem to be a bit lost."

Roland nodded in sympathy. To be quite honest, strangers showing up happened quite often - apparently Rumpelstiltskin had a propensity to turn people into objects.

"We're in the castle!" Roland smiled. He knew people showed up at random, with most lost and confused, but he really had no idea why...he did try to help though. "Maybe Papa can help."

The man's eyes saddened briefly. "Aye, lad. Let's meet your father." There were only so many choices he could make.

Shooting the man a toothy grin, he grasped the coat and pulled. The man followed him diligently, every step heavier than the last.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's Castle - Dawn

With a happy, chirpy chatter, Roland sat with his new friend in his Papa's quarters. Sure, his Papa was out there looking for him, but he'd come back here _eventually_ , and until then he could learn more about his new friend!

He giggled and showed off his small bow. "I'm really good!" Roland insisted. "I practice every day!"

Hook smiled indulgently as the guilt ebbed away. "That's a good lad," he said appreciatively.

A click and creak shifted his gaze to the door, and the guilt and bitter anticipation flooded back into him forcefully.

Robin Hood tumbled into 'his' office with his tunic askew and his bow teetering off its hold. "Roland? Are you in here?" He asked warily.

"Papa!" The boy greeted happily. "I found another one!"

Robin tensed, his eyes sliding from his son to the pirate leaning against his desk. "I see." His bow was strung and nocked in one swift movement. "What business do you have here?"

"A warning and a proposition," Hook began evenly. "If you would be so inclined to listen." He eyed the bow briefly and gave Robin his most disarming smile.

The boy tugged on his father's sleeve. "Are we going to help him Papa?" He asked with wide eyes. Roland always felt so _proud_ when his Papa helped people.

Robin let his brows furrow and frowned. Slowly, he lowered his weapon, hoping that, since the stranger had not yet killed or threatened his son, he would not be so inclined to kill them anytime soon.

"Well, let's hear it then," he spoke calmly.

* * *

Little Hovel - Three Days Later - Afternoon

The only thing Emma could compare Regina's anger to was a volcano. It sloshed and bubbled like the churning magma, constantly in motion, but stable. It lay quiet, lending a peaceful silence grow on the surface.

Until it snapped.

And it would snap and hiss with bursts of excitement, finally erupting with a devastating force.

A devastating, damn-the-consequences type force which left Emma grasping at straws. Finding the way home was _supposed_ to be a team effort...but Regina's adamant need to get revenge led the ralts astray.

And if it weren't for the fact that Regina's fury completely overshadowed her depression over Henry, well Emma probably wouldn't have let it simmer.

She shook her fur and huffed in annoyance. Then, paused as she realized just how comfortable she had become to her four-legged form. "Ha! Barely a week and I've settled into this, this...weirdness," she laughed morosely. "Damn, that curse did a number on me."

Letting her thoughts wander, she headed to their growing library of legends and myths. She only had four hours a day for research...if only Pokémon had computers...

With a small sigh, the eevee returned to a scroll, praying that maybe this time she'd get answers.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's Castle - Morning

The words spiraled loosely, taunting him. A witch wanted him for something. His son would be leverage. The pirate - he was...no he wasn't at fault. Not many could go against a witch, and he brokered for their safety.

But why? What did he have to offer? Why did these creatures always target him?

The pirate had no answer.

And Roland? He was just excited about an adventure.

"And you're sure we can't escape her?" Robin inquired.

"Mate," he patronized, "she can find you anywhere. She bloody sent me to your boy, barely three feet from him." He played with his hook, disgust and guilt shining in his eyes. Obviously he did not want to be here.

"Papa?" Said boy crooned. "We'll help him right?"

Robin bit his cheek. "If we must." His mood turned sour, and he leveled a glare at the pirate. "I don't suppose you have anything _specific_ planned?"

"Not quite yet." Hook's relieved tone did nothing for his nerves.

* * *

Storybrooke - Morning

The king and queen - his grandparents - forced themselves to hold a town meeting to explain last night's events. Henry didn't want to be there.

Instead, he locked himself in _the_ cell. The one where both his mothers had (at one time or another) spent the night. Out of every inch in Storybrooke this was the one place he could feel them - and grandma too...though that didn't matter.

It was him, his book, Emma's leather jacket, the hat and the bed that smelled of his mother's perfume. His shoes were thrown against the wall, his socks hung off the bars. His feet pressed firmly into the cold floor, reminding him to feel _something_.

He traced the pages that detailed his mother's face, hating her for being the villain, yet missing her all the same. Emma - he just wanted her to hold him again. To believe in him, even if she didn't believe in everything else.

It wasn't fair.

Not fair at all.

A sharp click-clack of a cane, and the jubilant limping gait snapped the boy out of his reverie. He shoved the book beneath the blanket and tossed the hat and jacket over it for good measure. He wanted to be alone...to find some _comfort_.

Henry did not want to see the man who tried to kill his mothers.

"Well now," he began, his brow raised in that false sense of surprise. "What ever are you doing in there?"

"Trying to be alone," Henry snapped.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Are you? My apologies. Now tell me, where is your _dear_ mother? We have things to discuss."

Henry didn't know whether to yell or to cry. "They're _gone_." The accusation in his tone nearly scorched the sorcerer. "I don't want to see you until they come back!"

Because they would. They had to. Regina and Emma _loved_ him. They _would_ find their way back!

His grip on the hat tightened, drawing the Dark One's attention to the artifact. Henry's anger was a bit of a set back. Truly unexpected. He needed the boy to like him, and if the way he held onto the hat was any sign, the boy's mothers must have fallen into another realm.

Henry wouldn't look at him, a shame really, but no matter. He had things to prepare.

He left without a word, and Henry returned his longing fingers to the book.

He'd have to remember to ask Mary - Snow - uh...Grandma for Emma's phone. Then he could have both of them watching over him.

* * *

Spinda's Café - Afternoon

Emma successfully dragged Regina to the Café. Unfortunately, the atmosphere did nothing for her sour mood. Rolling her eyes, she suggested, "Ask someone about the Wraith. Maybe they'll know what it is..."

With a huff, the ralts sauntered off, leaving Emma in the company of a bayleef.

"Your partner's a bit grumpy," she remarked with a blink. "I've never seen a ralts so...surly."

Emma shrugged. "She's just angry that someone tricked her. I'm sure it'll blow over soon." Her tone was unsteady, but hopeful. The bayleef shot the eevee a pitying look.

"Well, I hope you're right," she spoke softly. "I'm Mariposa, by the way."

"Emma," she replied, shaking her head. "Anyways, I was wondering if you happen to have any insight on the current events?"

It was a cheesy icebreaker, but Emma had quickly learned just how much explorers thrived on gossip.

"Well, most of the talk has been about you," the bayleef laughed. "Even Spinda can't help but praise the ingredients you and your friend bring in every morning."

"Regina has a knack for apples," Emma spoke amicably. "And my nose usually stumble across gummis and berries." She shrugged.

"Have you done any requests yet?" Mariposa teased.

Emma laughed. "A few. Mostly just item hunting. We work dark hours, so no escorts just yet."

"Dark hours? I bet you get wonderful views of the stars," she sighed. "I remember when my team spent the night in a dungeon...magical and deadly.

"But," the grass type continued, "how do you just bounce back into town life? Aren't you tired?"

The warm, maternal tone sent a deep longing through Emma's heart. So much like Mary Margret...would everyone remind her of Storybrooke? She hoped not.

"We take naps," Emma insisted. "Sometimes in the dungeons."

Mariposa nodded, her eyes shining with relief. "Good. I'm glad some explorers take good care of themselves." She winked as a particularly dead looking team of poochyena dropped themselves onto the table next to them.

"Mary -"

"Posey -"

They whined. "Can ya heal us?"

The bayleaf huffed, but complied.

A soft aroma tickled her nose, relaxing her and the pups next to them. The scent was subtle, invigorating and suddenly her weariness faded away.

A smug smile graced Mariposa's face. "Aromatherapy mixed with Synthesis," she explained. "Took forever to learn, but very much worth it."

"Mixed? Don't you mean linked?" Emma vaguely remembered the link shop from their tour.

Mariposa inclined her head. "I mean mixed. It's simultaneous, a step up from linking moves."

Interest peaked, the two spent the rest of the day discussing the mechanics of Pokémon power and move sets.

* * *

Enchanted Forest - Morning

Her lips curled in smug victory as two men and a boy entered the clearing. "Marvelous," she crooned. "Now then, let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so late. Hopefully the wait was worth it.**


End file.
